Transparent Glass
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: Imagine a world where you have to live your whole life behind a transparent glass wall. You are separated by boys and girls, but you are still able to see each other. You yearn to escape and live your own life but the only way out is to find your true love.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Imagine a world where you have to live your whole life behind a transparent glass wall. You are separated by boys and girls, but you are still able to see each other. You yearn to escape and live your own life but the only way out is to find your true love.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"I can't stand it anymore Trish!" "I've been _trapped_ behind this stupid glass wall for eighteen _years" "_I want to escape into the real world and actually live like a normal human being" I scream while frantically waving my arms like a lunatic. I try to mentally control myself as I hear Trish say, "Calm down Ally. We _are _separated by a _transparent _wall! No guy is going to like you if he thinks you're insane!". I reply, "I know Trish. I know. I just can't help it! It's not right what they're forcing us to do! We never agreed to this!".

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

"Arrrggghhhh! Dez I'm gonna go crazy! No I already am crazy!" " I am eighteen years old and even though we're forced to live like this it doesn't mean that our bodies don't feel things!" "I need to find my "true love" and get out of here! I can't take it anymore…." I say with a frustrated sigh. I then hear my best buddy Dez since I've known since we were in diapers say, "I know buddy. I know. I feel the same, but you have to chill out! No girl is going to find you attractive if you flip out like a wild animal!". I know he's right, so to cool off we go to the "living room" where all the other guys are and play videogames.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

I'm so lucky to have a friend like Trish and I don't know what I would do without her. We're really the only girls who actually want to leave, but I can't imagine why. I mean sure, we're 100% sheltered from the outside world, we'll never be exposed to the horrors of the world, and we just have to be like normal teenagers. But how are we supposed to do that when we don't know how they really are? See this all started about 18 years ago, when I was first born.

_18 years ago…._

_"_ Oh Lester! Look at our beautiful baby girl" Penny Dawson says. " She's beautiful honey, I'm sure she'll grow up and have a bright future" Lester replies. As the happily married couple were discussing their first child's future plans, armed guards kicked the door down and barged into their home. The new parents-like many- hadn't heard about the government's secret operation. They planned to take all newborn infants away from their families and use them to create a whole new "type" of generation. While Penny screamed and had tears rolling down her face-Lester was trying to punch the guards and get Ally back. When the guards turned their guns on them and ordered them to completely forget their daughter they just sat there shocked and upset.

~Meanwhile…..

Mike and Mimi Moon were taking their baby son Austin to the park for a walk. As they stopped to sit and rest on a park bench-they didn't notice all the armed figures approaching them. With their guns raised and pointed directly at them all they thought about was trying to protect Austin. They wanted him to be safe and grow up and be able to achieve his dreams. They knew that if he was taken, there's no chance he would be returned to them. So while Mike tried to distract the guards, Mimi took Austin and ran to another place. But when she heard a gunshot and her husband's petrified scream she momentarily looked back, but didn't notice the small red dot centered on her forehead. With one quick shot Mimi was dead and the last thing she saw was Austin being pried out of her arms. As the years went by and all the newborn children from that generation grew up they noticed changes. They were not allowed as much freedom, they could only play with others of the same gender, and there was absolutely no interaction between the two. They grew up surrounded by girls or boys, but other than that they were raised in isolation. They knew nothing of the outside world, and very few were lucky enough to remember their parents. You had the same routine every day. You wake up at whatever time you want, do whatever you want, then go to bed and then you do the same thing the next day. The government observed normal teenagers so they knew how to treat the "special kids" so they wouldn't turn out the same way-they would be better.

~Present day…

"I'm sorry Trish, but I can't take it anymore. I'm going to find my true love and leave this godforsaken place." Ally told her friend. Trish replies, "Okay Ally. I know how you feel so I'm gonna help you search for your soul mate." Ally is touched that her friend would do that for her, so she makes a vow: "Trish, if you help me find my soul mate, I'll help you find yours and we'll take on the world together" "Deal?" Ally says. "Deal" Trish answers. To hopefully narrow it down, Trish asks Ally what she prefers in men. "So Ally, do you like tall guys? Short guys? What hair color? Eye color?" Trish asks.

Ally replies, "Ummm…. short-so maybe 5'5- 5'8. I'd say brown hair and blue eyes." "Ok so let's start searching!" Trish says excitedly. So Ally and Trish pull up two chairs and sit on one side of the transparent wall and look at their selection.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

While playing videogames, Austin thinks about his life and what he wishes he could do. His mind wanders to his future and just as he's thinking about what career he was going to choose he hears Dez yell, "C'mon dude! Stop spacing out! You're losing!" Austin is quickly snapped out of his daze because he never loses. Never. A few minutes later even though he earns protests from Dez, Austin turns to look at his best and only friend and he asks him a question that will forever change their lives. "Dez, do you find our true loves?". Dez momentarily looks confused, but knowing his friends desires he agrees. Plus, he wouldn't mind getting out of here with the one he's meant to be with. While he's still unsure, Austin already knows exactly the kind of girl he wants. A tall, redhead who has green eyes and is athletic. So they pull up a couple of beanbag chairs to the glass and looks at what the world has to offer them. Little did they know-they had no choice in the matter-their true love was already chosen for them. By a little thing known as fate.

**Reviews are appreciated! I hope y'all enjoy this story and please let me know what you liked or didn't like! ***A side note: Austin and Ally are like total opposites. So you'll have to wait for Auslly cause it's my story & I didn't want them to happen right away, but we'll get there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses**

**The Talent~ I'm glad you find my story interesting! :) **

**Elctrc Avngrrrrr and Sprk Plug~ I'm glad you like it and think it's unique! :)**

**Auslly Finchel 123~ Thank You! :)**

**Ausllylover5732~ Thank You! :)**

**Guest #1~ I'm glad you have never heard of a plot like this! It means it's different! But yeah I can't wait for Auslly either, but we have to….. But Thank you and I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Guest #2~ I'm excited too! Thanks for your support! :)**

**Guest #3~ I appreciate the enthusiastic "rushing"! But I'm glad you love this story, hopefully I can update sooner! I'll try to kill you less…I'm glad you like my plot and thank you, you are so nice! :)**

**My Fantastic Followers **

**Auslly Finchel 123**,**AustinAllyandR5**,**Brainstewjinx**,**MaranoZoey**,**Pickles-and-Pancakes-R5**,**The Talent**,**XShipperxWriterxgirlX**,**calired98**,

**haileypappas**,**rebiquette**,**theberrywoman**

**My Fabulous Favoriters**

**Auslly Finchel 123**,**AustinAllyandR5**,**Bols123**,**Brainstewjinx**,**haileypappas**,**randommonkeyz998**,**rebiquette**,**xXxAusllyIsMyLifexXx**

**Okay so WOW! 7 reviews on my first chapter? Thank you so much guys! I really do appreciate it! It makes me so happy that I received such a positive response! So I'm glad y'all are enjoying my story and all I can say is there's more to come in the future ;) But I hope you can bear with me, having to update on a high school schedule is hard! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! :)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

As Trish and I scanned the boy's side of the wall, we were looking for anyone who might fit my description of my soul mate. We looked and looked,eliminating some choices, and reserving a few in case my profile changed. I was in the middle of considering a boy who was about 5'9" with reddish brown hair and brown eyes, when I heard Trish call my name. "Ally! Ally! What about him?" she says enthusiastically. I look over to where she's pointing and I see a shortish-guy, maybe 5'6" with shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes. I note that he's not incredibly skinny, but not overweight either-more like average build, but what catches my attention is that he's reading a book! This guy really fits my description so I classify him under "Possibly" and then we move on the the others. I am trying to look for more possible candidates when I hear Trish, "Ally? What about that guy? He was cute and he likes books? He's perfect! Don't you think you should try to contact him?". I look at her and I try to explain that even though I'm as eager as she is to get out of here, I want to make sure whoever I choose is _the one. _I notice that she seems a little frustrated with me as she excuses herself to go get something to eat. *Hmmph, I wonder what her problem is? I thought. "_Maybe she is upset because it's taking so long to find your soul mate, and she wants to find hers?"_ my subconscious so graciously supplied. It's only been a week! I just want to make sure it's the right guy! I try to explain to my subconscious, but I guess also to myself.* I can't believe I just had a mini-discussion with myself….. Yep, I am totally losing it. *_I've known that for a while now…._*

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Umm… so Dez, how are we gonna do this? I don't know the first thing about "love" or how to find it." I tell Dez. Then I hear about the stupidest thing I have ever heard, " You don't find love Austin, love finds you. Just trust "The Love Whisperer". I just look at Dez like is the craziest person on Earth and I'm like what the heck is that supposed to mean? Does love have a GPS or something? He gives me a sympathetic smile, and he says, "Oh, buddy. You have so much to learn". Still thinking over what Dez had just told me, I look back into the girl's side of the wall and frantically search for my "soul mate". I don't care if she's _the one _or something-I just want to get out of here. Luckily I spot a few tall, redheads with an athletic build to them, and fortunately only one of them has green eyes! I quickly note that the others have brown or hazel eyes. I repeatedly feel Dez poke my shoulder and when I turn to look at him, I have great news to tell him. "Dez, I found the one!". *Oddly he just looks at me with a downcast expression, and I wonder what could be his problem? He should be happy for me! _Maybe you should listen to Dez, he did to seem to have some good advice earlier. _I think back and all I can remember is when he told me that love will find me-not the other way around. _Exactly. Don't you think he has a point?* _I am honestly just more confused now because my subconscious just had to point out the little details. Why can't finding your true love be simple? I ask Dez what his problem is, and he just replies that I should think things through more. When I ask him to elaborate he just sighs and says, "Austin, I can't choose your soul mate for you, but I think you should at least make your decision after you've given it some thought. I'm sure whoever that girl is, she's probably really nice but don't you think you should broaden your horizons? I know you want to get this over with and see the real world, but don't you want someone who you really love? I'm just saying don't limit yourself, your true love might be the exact opposite than what you thought". As I sit there and let Dez's words sink in, I think maybe he is right. Maybe I don't want what I originally thought I wanted. Nah, I just want to trick a girl into falling in love with me so I can use her as my ticket out of here and then dump her once I no longer need her. Yep, that's the plan I'm sticking to.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I begin to wonder if Trish is ever going to come back. I am about to give up hope-I need her here to help me, and then I sense her sit down beside me. I turn to look at her, and with a determined look on my face, I tell her, "I'm going to contact him."


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

First of all, I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories recently. There are no words to describe your patience and understanding and I am so lucky to have amazing readers like you. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated and I just want to say I plan to soon. High school requires a lot of my time and I do not have much free time to write. That said, I AM NOT abandoning any of my stories, I will just update when I can. I hope you all enjoy my stories so much that you are willing to wait.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: For my English class, we are doing a creative writing assignment and it can be on anything we want. One of the topics is a short story so I decided to turn in one my Fanfictions. (*cue applause*) Anyway I decided to let you-my wonderful readers- decide which one I should submit. I need it asap, but the deadline is around the end of next week. I really appreciate your help, and I can't wait to see which one you decide! **

**I do not know how to create a poll thingy so please leave it in a review or PM please! **

**Thank you,**

**~Inovermyheadinlove**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three,(That Guy with the Hazel/Brown Eyes)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Ok, I've decided. I'm going to go with that guy-whatever his name is. I tentatively raise my hand to the glass and I slowly knock 3 times. I see many heads turn in my direction, clearly confused on why someone from the "other side" would try to contact them, but I am only focused on _him_. I notice that he is so engrossed in his book that he doesn't even glance up! I quickly point my finger to one of the guys-I notice he has blond hair and hazel/brown eyes- and he looks at me with a shocked expression while pointing to himself. I quickly shake my head no, and I point to the guy 2 spots over. I note that his smile slightly fades, but then it quickly reappears. He taps the guy on the shoulder since apparently he was so interested in his book that he didn't hear his name being called. The guy looks ticked off for being interrupted, but when he looks at me, he at least looks interested enough to see what I wanted. I turn to look at Trish, and she just kinda shrugs. _*I wonder if she's still mad? Well of course she is! You're taking forever!* _Once the guy reaches me at the glass wall I can see he is clearly confused, so I grab a piece of paper, and write down that my name is Ally. He does the same and writes that his name is Owen. I ask him what book he was reading, and he replies that it was " Oliver Twist". We ask each other multiple questions for about an hour trying to get to know each other and in that time, I realized I just don't find him that intriguing. He's more of an introvert, and we have too much in common. I tell him that I was trying to escape from here, and that I thought he might be _the one_, but he just looks at me oddly.

**Owen's P.O.V**

Okay, so in the hour or so we've been "communicating" I've found this Ally girl to be very boring. It's just that we have too much in common that I just don't find her that interesting. Plus, there's another problem. She doesn't appeal to me. It's not that she's ugly- she's pretty, but she's not my type. I prefer boys, and I know right then and there that this is going nowhere so I have to tell her now, before she falls head over heels in love with _this._

**_Ally's P.O.V_**

I see Owen writing something down, and I'm curious since I didn't ask him a question. But what I see next just completely shocks and embarrasses me. His note read: Dear Ally, while you are a very nice girl- I just don't find us very compatible. First of all, we have too much in common and I just don't think you could be happy with someone who is so similar to yourself. Secondly, I prefer to date people of my own gender. I am truly sorry I am not what you expected, but I wish you luck. ~Owen I am just so shocked by his words, and what did he mean by his "own gender"? Is he implying that he likes boys? Clearly, he is more advanced in this subject than I am,so I decide to ask some of the older girls. They all tell me that yes, he likes boys. I am confused because when would he have learned about this? This makes me wonder about the other guys and how they feel? I turn to Trish and she _looks_ just as clueless as I am. I tell her that I will be really upset if all of the boys turn out to be, how do you put it?-Gay. (**Remember that Ally hasn't been exposed to this, I hope I didn't offend anyone)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Arrgghhhh! Dez! I really thought she was pointing to me!" I basically yell at Dez. He just looks at me and smirks. I look at him and ask,"What?". "Oh nothing, it just sounds like you wanted _her _to notice _you._" he replies. I just look at him and I say, "That's ridiculous Dez! She's not even my type! Remember my plan? To date and dump? Besides, she seems too innocent for my liking. I don't think she feels what I feel.". He just looks at me with that sympathetic look, and he simply says, "Well maybe she's not exactly what _you're_ looking for, but maybe _she's_ exactly what you need". I give up on trying to talk to Dez, so I go to my room to try to sort out my thoughts, but all I can think about though is, "What would've happened if it was me?".

**Ally's P.O.V**

I turn to Trish and I say, "Well that was a bust!" She is quiet for a moment and when I turn to look at her-she starts laughing hysterically. I am completely confused by her behavior because it was not funny to me. Apparently I couldn't tell the difference, and that I was what they call "naive". "What's wrong Trish?" I ask her. She replies that it's me because she knew all along! I am shocked at her behavior because she had me fooled. Of course it was a joke because she was mad at me for taking too long and being "choosy". So this was my punishment. I just leave her there laughing, as I head to my room. The only thought on my mind was, "What would've happened if I had chosen that blonde guy with hazel/brown eyes?"


End file.
